El viento del destino
by Hisachari Mudgne
Summary: El pasado ya no importa, menos cuando tus hijos adoran a alguien a quien tu odiaste. Mucho menos cuando tu corazon le pertenece a ese "pasado" D/H SLASH
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Ginny Wasley, capitana de los Landus Billiwigs, hija menor y única mujer de la gran familia Wasley desde que era niña tenía un enamoramiento con su ahora esposo y padre de sus hijos, el gran héroe Harry Potter. Por ello hemos cometido el error ya que la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos fuego, ojos café nuez con vivas chispas de vida tiene por nombre Ginny Potter.

Harry Potter el sueño de toda mujer, alto, cuerpo de infarto, piel ligeramente bronceada, sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, una nariz pequeña que sostiene unas gafas redondas de montura negra, la infaltable cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo, ese cabello rebelde color negro brillante, pero sobre todo eso, lo más hermoso de él son esos ojos enmarcados por esas largas y espesas pestañas, esas esmeraldas que sin falta expresan todo lo que su dueño quiere decir, piensa o siente, no hay venta a su alma más hermosa y profunda que sus ojos…

Verde que también poseían los ojos de Sadira y Pelagus, ambas niñas, y ambas muy parecidas, a pesar de todo Harry y Ginny terminaron poniéndoles nombres de estrella a sus hijas, lo cual venía a que ellas eran iguales, pero al revisarlas no oían el corazón de una de ellas, después de buscar, resulto que ambas eran como un espejo, Pelagus, era la pequeñita que tenía todos sus órganos invertidos, eso era muy extraño aun en el mundo mágico, pero gracias a Merlín y que Pelagus era tan mágica como su padre no tuvo ningún inconveniente y gozaba de una gran salud. Ahora tenían un año, y ciertamente eran unos espejos, tan iguales y tan diferentes, Pelagus era el reflejo, era el mar, pero eran tan opuestas, que no hubo quien las comparara (de las personas que las conocían) Pelagus, era surda, inteligente, razonable, pero tenía un corazón de oro, lo cual causara que a veces siguiera a su hermana cuando su raciocinio le decía que no lo hiciera, porque amor como el que ella profesaba no había igual, Sadira, diestra, mente maliciosa entre ellas, era una cabeza dura, y era la que comúnmente hacia berrinches por esto y por aquello, pero cuando alguien se ganaba su corazón (en especial con su hermana) escuchaba como ninguna y encontraba soluciones (a veces no recomendables por su alto nivel de venganza/peligrosidad/improbabilidad).

Después de ser padres por primera vez de unas lindas nenas, Ginny se volvió a embarazar, nunca nadie podría describir cuan feliz era Harry, no solo por esa noticia, sino que también por el contenido de ello…

…Nuevamente gemelos.

Esta vez fueron niños, nada de espejos, pero si una gran diferencia física que demostraba que tampoco eran iguales, pero que aun así estaban unidos.

Los ojos de An Sadalmelik eran de un azul tan intenso que hacían honor a su nombre. Los de Acmar Eridanus eran de color café, era un café nuez brillante, el porqué de su nombre fue todo un misterio para Harry, y la única vez que le pregunto a Ginny cuando estos, tenían unos tres meses, la pelirroja le había respondido con expresión misteriosa:

-¿Qué no es obvio Harry? Cariño, cuando lo entiendas desearas no haberlo sabido nunca.

Harry había aprendido por supuesto que las advertencias de su esposo había que tomarlas muy en cuenta.

Le encantaba esta diferencia de color de ojos, con Sadira y Pelagus, era fácil saber quién había sido la culpable, Pelagus siempre se echaba la culpa diciendo:

-Papi, sé que estuvo mal, lo lamento- mientras veía sus piecitos.

Y Sadira se hacia la que no sabía nada, pero cuando Pelagus tenía la culpa, sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas que no tardaban en resbalar por sus blancas mejillas, le tomaba la mano y le decía entre hipidos

-Papi, perdóname, es… es que…-llorando un poquito más fuerte y escandalosamente- No me lleves al orfanato…-y se soltaba su llanto largo y tendido, y no había forma de seguir enojados o de castigarla, porque bien sabían que ella ya se sentía demasiado mal como para hacerla sentir peor, y que por cierto nunca volvía a cometer la misma falta.

Pero lo hilarante era el hecho de que los gemelos cuando hacían una travesura cerraban los ojos para que nadie supiera quien había sido y entonces muy felices jugaban al ´´yo no fui´´ o el ´´siempre yo´´. Eso ultimo exasperaba a Harry quien terminaba castigándolos a ambos a pesar de que siempre se daba cuenta de quien había sido, pero ellos eran tan empáticos que si castigaban a uno castigaban al otro, así que nunca se echaban de cabeza.

Pero bueno. La familia era muy unida, casi no tenían peleas. Bueno en parte era porque la mayor parte del tiempo Ginny estaba de viaje con los Landus Billiwigs, mientras que Harry trabajaba de oficinista en el ministerio y como el fundador o cofundador de empresas por aquí y por allá, había aprendido a las duras a manejar el dinero de forma tan manipuladora que podía competir con los magos sangre pura. Por eso ultimo podemos suponer que vivian holgadamente, se daban unos cuantos lujos, no muchos mara no malcriar a sus hijos, aun así Harry sabía que de nada serbia ya que cuando iban a visitar a su abuela esta les daba todo lo que querían con un solo pestañeo.

En julio de ese año, Ginny, nuevamente estaba radiante de alegría, sin decir nada, llego antes de lo planeado, Harry estaba en el ministerio, trabajando, se sentó enfrente de la chimenea apagada, y lanzo un hechizo a unas agujas y una bola de un esponjoso estambre de un suave color verde, y poniendo su mano en su vientre ligeramente abultado, grito con cariño:

-Pel! Sadi! An! Eri! Vengan por favor!

Y como rayos los pequeños corrieron desde el jardín felices por la sorpresa de que su mami estuviera antes de lo dicho.

-Mamá!- Un coro de vocecitas llenaron felices la casa.

-Ginny? Pensé que vendrías hasta navidad-

-Eso tiene explicación, por favor, siéntense.

Dijo y Molly vio las agujas de tejer y la bola de estambre, abrió grandes los ojos-No me digas que…- Se detuvo, no quería emocionarse antes de tiempo… aunque… bueno, había que ver.

Ginny sonrió y con una gran sonrisa- Vengan pequeños míos, vengan y pongan sus manitas en mí aquí- dijo y dirigió dos manitas a su estómago y las otras dos le siguieron.

-¿Mamá! Te comiste algo que te hizo mal, papá dice que debes tomar medicina inmediatamente.

-No es así mi pequeña Pel-

-Pues entonces come algo porque, bueno no sé, pero la abuela dice que no es bueno quedarse con las tripas vacías…- repuso An

Ginny rio de forma cantarina- No mi cielo, van a tener un hermanita…-

-Ya tenemos…-dijo Acmar

-Y son dos- le completo An.

Ginny volvió a reír.

-No vidas mías, van a tener otra hermana aparte de Sadi y Pel.

Sadira y Pelagus se voltearon a ver asustadas y luego con tono angustiado le dijeron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso fue lo que te hizo daño ¿Mami, porque te comiste a nuestra hermanita?

Ginny y Molly, que hasta ese momento estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír se soltaron rienda suelta a sus risas.

-No queridines, lo que pasa es que hay una nueva semillita en mi pancita y está creciendo, en nueve meses verán cómo nace.

-Ya veo… entonces va a ser como cuando te comiste a Liky y Nusy.-Pregunto Pelagus.

-mhhh, si, más o menos. Pero no le digan nada su papi, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Hechizo la bola de estabre y el tejido y se levanto.

Después de despedirse se fue.

Nuevamente y con mucho cuidado Ginny entrenaba, era una mujer fuerte, y entrenaba muy cerca del piso, para no dañarse, y todos estaban muy atentos a ella, y los bateadores nunca le lanzaban las bludgers.

El veintitrés de diciembre, llego, y en la noche, Ginny se montó en su escoba, con mucho cuidado, estaba a punto de estallar, le faltaba un mes, así que tenía que tener más cuidado.

-Ginny, no lo haga, baja de ahí, te puedes lastimar.

-No sigas, además, eh estado en el suelo demasiado tiempo, así que solo echo una última vista y bajo a tierra firme y me lanzo a hacer maletas.

Y terca como solo ella podía serlo se lanzó a los aires, dio un par de vueltas, y bajo en picada, lo cual asusto a su entrenador, que en cuanto vio que Ginny se estaba mareando lanzo el hechizo para que no se lastimara, pero tarde se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Ginny fue llevada inmediatamente al hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo Dos: Navidad Amargamente Dulce.**_

San Mungo, 24 de Diciembre.

El llanto de una pequeña inundo el lugar, pero así como la vida pintaba las mejillas de aquella pequeña, la muerte empalidecía el rostro de la que era su madre.

Los médicos de San Mungo hacían todo lo posible por que la mujer pelirroja no muriera.

En la sala de espera seis pelirrojos una rubia, una morocha y un pelinegro esperaban muy nerviosos a que los medimagos dijeran algo, solo los veían salir de vez en cuando para volver a entrar con prisas.

Una medibruja salió con un bultito en los brazos que sorprendió a todos menos a Molly que se echó a llorar y antes de que dijera algo, la medibruja hablo.

-Señor Potter, su hija está sana felicidades por su niña.

La medibruja se la tendió en brazos, y Harry casi no se cae de la sorpresa, pero aun así y con todos los nervios de volver a recibir un bebe la acuno en sus brazos, y le echo un vistazo enamorándose inmediatamente de esa pequeña niña.

-Disculpe,- dijo antes de que la medibruja regresara a la sala- ¿Cómo esta Ginny?

-Francamente señor Potter, esta grave, ahora si me disculpa…- y desapareció en la sala de operaciones mágicas.

Harry se sentó deprimido con la niña bien agarrada, todos los Weasley se acercaron a Harry para ver a su nena.

-Harry, dame a la niña, yo la cuido será mejor que descanses…-

-No señora Weasley, se lo agradezco, pero la necesito conmigo, y necesito también esperar noticias de Ginny.

En la sala de maternidad cada vez el aire estaba más tenso, casi se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo, la palidez de todos se podía ver tan clara entre la única perta que no se abría mas.

La esperanza se iba poco a poco de cada uno de los ahí presentes, cada minuto que pasaba las lágrimas llenaban más los ojos de todos ellos.

De repente un medimago salió con expresión seria.

-Señor Potter, logramos estabilizarla, pero está muy mal y la contusión y el esfuerzo la dejo en coma.

El dolor de la noticia se dibujó en todos los ojos y Molly Weasley se soltó a llorar mientras unida el rostro en el hombro de su esposo.

Esa fue la peor navidad que vivió la familia Weasley a pesar de tener en casa el mayor tesoro que Ginny pudiera dejarles, a pesar de que aún seguía viva no podían dejar de sentir que Ginny poco a poco los estaba abandonando.

-Mirai, seguramente querrá dormir, iré a casa para calmar a los pequeños.

-¿Mirai?

-Sí, Ron, Mirai, mi hija necesita un nombre y cual mejor que futuro.

Todos los Weasleys lo comprendieron y dejaron ir. Los niños se habían quedado cada uno en sus respectivas casas, les habían dicho que esa navidad sería un poco complicada de celebrar, porque Ginny iba a tener un bebe.

Los hijos de Harry comprendieron, a pesar de que quisieron ir.

Cuando Harry llego a su casa, se sintió mal, porque la primera vez que dejaba solos a sus hijos era en navidad. De verdad se odio, pero cuando escucho las risas infantiles en el piso superior, sintió que no podría decirles la verdad, pero…

No, tendría que decirles, tenía que encontrar la forma adecuado de contarles aquello, era necesario, mentir los dañaría como había pasado con él. Se los explicaría, subió las escaleras y llego al cuarto de las gemelas, donde sus cuatro pequeños jugaban.

-Vengan mis pequeños.

Los niños se acercaron curiosos a ver el bultito que Harry llevaba.

-¿Qué es eso papá?

-Ella, An es tu hermanita, se llama Mirai.

-¿Qué estrella es esa?

-Ninguna, Pel, su nombre significa futuro, querida, pero necesito que se cambien, y vengan a mi cuarto, hoy dormirán conmigo. No hagan preguntas, por favor.

Harry se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, y tomo un cojín para transformarlo en una cuna pequeña, de madera café oscuro.

Escucho los pasos de los niños corriendo y las risas, y se sintió peor, no tenía idea de que tan difícil era dar malas noticias a los pequeños, pero ahora tenía ganas de salir corriendo. Cuando los pequeños entraron a su habitación se tragó su dolor y sonrió.

-Mis pequeños, allí está su hermanita así que no hagan mucho ruido porque está dormida, vamos acuéstense en la cama, hoy quiero que todos duerman aquí.

Los cuatro pequeños se apretujaron en la cama, Harry los arropo, y tomando valor les dijo.

-Mis niños, no saben cuánto lamento esto, pero su mami,- cayó un momento bajo la mirada y sintió una manita en su rostro que hizo que volviera a subir la mirada, Pel le estaba dando apoyo sin saberlo.- Su madre, ella, está muy enferma, así que debe descansar mucho, pero los doctores dicen que si se esfuerza mucho ella se recuperara- bueno, no era mentira…

Y Pel se soltó a llorar, contagiando a sus hermanos en el proceso.

Harry se sintió peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Después de que sus pequeños se quedaran dormidos de tanto llorar, los volvió a arropar, se sentó en el sillón del tocador de Ginny y se quedó en vela observando a sus pequeños, y esperando noticias, solo se movió cuando Mirai despertó porque tenía hambre, o había que cambiarla.

Agradeció que la señora Weasley hubiera ido pasadas las cinco de la tarde, para encontrar a los niños dormidos aun y a Harry apurado pensando en cómo conseguir un pañal.

Harry, ve a descansar, lo necesitas, así que será mejor que yo los cuide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota:** disculpen** este es el capítulo dos, **me confundí, porque no me acorde que no era uno si no el prólogo, así que como estoy escribiendo los capítulos por separado pues no me di cuenta hasta que volví a revisar pero en fin, a parte de ese error nada más. Disfruten la lectura

_**CAPITULO DOS: LAS RAZONES DEL DESTINO… ¿QUÉ SERA?**_

Harry simplemente supo que debía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Fue al cuarto de invitados y se lanzó en la cama, en su soledad pudo llorar, pudo sentir como su dolor corría tan veloz como lo hacía su sangre, como lo hacía el aire que entraba perforando sus pulmones. Le dolía, sí, le dolía mucho, pero, le dolía como le dolería a un hermano perder a la pequeña princesa de la casa con la que creció y le dolía como cuando duele perder a la mejor amiga del mundo, le entristecía perder a la única persona que lo había amado tal cual era, era doloroso saber que ya nunca más podría olvidar lo que le dijo Ginny, y lo doloroso de su respuesta.

_-Harry ¿Me amas?_

_-No lo sé Ginny, a veces pienso que si, a veces me doy cuenta de que te quiero mucho pero no sé si es algo más…_

_-Harry, no importa ¿Sabes?-dijo Ginny sonriéndole dulcemente desde su lugar recostada en el pasto frente al lago- De verdad que no, yo te esperare, no me importa cuánto tardes, pero sé que algún día me amaras..._

Y hoy, recordando todo aquello, le dolía tener que decirse que aún no podía amarla, no como ella quería ser amada, que no tenía ese algo, y que sin importar que estuviera ahí tendida, no podría amarla, porque lo sentía una obligación, pero a él le dolía tanto verla así, porque la amaba, de la misma forma en que amaba a Hermione, solo una hermana, pero jamás podría decir que no la quería, porque… Joder, se enredaba en sus pensamientos, y le causaba un no sé qué, que lo lastimaba más.

Cada vez que pensaba en sus pequeños, algo se revolvía, era ira, una ira intensa, que lo hacía pensar en miles de cosas que nunca tendría el valor de hacer. No por él, por sus pequeños, y es que no los podría dejar solos, pero le dolía verlos, porque ellos eran la prueba del amor que él no podía corresponder. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, porque la felicidad de tenerlos, el amor que sentía por sus hijos, tan inmenso, tan intenso, que nada ni el mal que había siempre en el mundo podría destruir su grandeza, pero se equivocó, porque no todo en la vida es rosa.

Ahora se daba cuenta, de cuan tonto era, de cuan iluso había sido ¿Cuánto más podría ignorar eso? No tanto al parecer.

Lloro, lloro tanto que el cansancio lo carcomió, y aún entre sueños sus lágrimas saladas fluían prueba de cuanto se odiaba y de su dolor.

A veces en la vida, nos damos cuenta de pocas cosas por las que nosotros seremos felices, pero la única razón es la misma envidia, tal que hemos olvidado quienes somos para celar la vida de otros, hay quien dice que los celos son amor, no lo son, estos solo son la hierba negra que crece cubriendo la pureza de lo que en realidad es el amor, Harry lo sabía porque alguna vez había amado a Ginny, de la forma en que se ama a la esposa, pero esos celos lo cubrieron, y cuando se dio cuenta ese amor ya no era el de antes, era solo la amistad y el cariño que le tenía.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Solo esperar, paciente, el momento en el que la mujer recuperara su fortaleza, y así pasaran años, el esperaría, porque era su _deber_, lo sentía así y lo lamentaba pero no había nada más que eso, porque, de pronto el cariño quedo eclipsado.

Esa noche hacía ya cinco meses que Ginny estaba en coma, la señora Weasley estaba en el hospital. El tenia demasiado trabajo, le daba ira pensar en eso, pero le costaba no poder hacerlo, ahora trabajaba en casa, sumamente interrumpido y desconcentrado por sus ahora cinco hijos, todo ahí traía un poco de ella, de sus gustos por la simpleza, la calidez, por las flores.

Y fue así como termino buscando algún profesor o profesora que también fuera algo así como una niñera –o un-, alguien que cuidase de sus pequeños, porque a pesar de todo él no quería estar en casa. Le dolía.

…

-Buenas tardes, necesito alguien con mucha experiencia en niños pequeños, y sobre todo en recién nacidos, alguien serio con su trabajo, porque créanme que lo echare a patadas si me vuelven a dar a alguien que fume en casa, o que se robe el dinero.-dijo con la furia bailando en sus ojos- y ni qué decir del último.

Ya había pasado otro mes, Mirai, ya comenzaba a darle forma a sus balbuceos, llevaba cinco personas, dos de ellas fumaban, otra tenía la audacia de robarle, otra se iba a donde la vida le llevase, y el ultimo tuvo el descaro de ponerse a ligar por teléfono para pasar a una sexo-llamada. Si, ahí en medio de su salón, eso fue lo peor, no podía confiar en nadie.

-Lo sentimos señor Potter, de verdad, creíamos que eran distintos, nunca nos habían reportado problemas con ellos, pero inmediatamente, mandare un reemplazo para que venga el mejor de nuestra agencia. Le aseguro que esta vez no habrá decepciones,

Volvió a su casa después de una gran discusión, el reembolso de su dinero, y no quedar satisfecho hasta que no echaran a ese sin vergüenza.

Eso había sido el colmo. Lo bueno es que era el primer día, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que tanto cambio de gente también hacia daño a sus hijos. Los veía un poco apagados, así que se fue a su estudio y comenzó de nuevo con su trabajo en casa, pero de pronto la chimenea le avisó que había una visita.

Sonrió, seguro era Hermione, así que antes de que ella fuera a él, él la recibirla, y al coro de gritos de 'tía Hermy' supo que no se había equivocado.

-Hermione,-saludo a su amiga con un tierno abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Cómo has estado, y Ron, y el trabajo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Harry, sabes que todo está bien, Ron sigue preocupado, igual que yo, pero ¿y tú?- dijo tomándolo de las manos y poniendo expresión entre suspicaz y preocupada. -¿Estas bien, y los niños? Sabes que yo comprendo eso de que aún no ames a Ginny, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para hablar cuando encuentres a la persona que realmente haga latir tu corazón.

-Hermione, sabes que yo no puedo, que debo enamorarme de Ginny… *_si es que despierta*-_ dijo Harry con un poco de tristeza.

-¡Exacto Harry! Siempre dices _debo, debo _y _debo_ y ¿Sabes? El amor no es eso. Es sentir maripositas sin obligarlas, es cerrar los ojos y sentir que quieres envejecer al lado de esa persona, es….

-Si Hermione, ya entendí, no debo persistir en crear un amor falso porque lastimaría a todos. En especial a mis hijos, ellos ya tuvieron suficiente.

-Por cierto Harry, ¿encontraste a alguien más? Si no es así quizá te pueda ayudar una media hora aquí en casa hago el desayuno, la comida y traigo postre para la merienda, media hora dispersa por partes, y Ron puede ayudarte con…

-No te preocupes, sé que ambos están muy ocupados, así que hoy mismo me fui a pedir que alguien más competente viniera, me dijeron que me traerían al mejor que mandarían un reemplazo a donde él estaba, y que llega mañana.

-Eso es una buena noticia, dicen que tienen al mejor de toda Inglaterra, pero no tengo idea de quién es, como nunca eh necesitado esos servicios pues nunca presto atención a esos chismes, así que quien es Harry, lo conocemos?

Harry se dio una fuerte palmada en la frente –Olvide preguntar…-

A la mañana siguiente. Harry estaba esperando en el recibidor a que la alarma sonase, de verdad estaba nervioso.

Según Hermione, era realmente una celebridad para los padres con hijos difíciles, o simplemente con mucho trabajo. Bien, puntos para él.

Cuando a las doce en punto del mediodía sonó la alarma y fue a abrir la puerta, nadie lo preparo para ver lo que vio, y por ello un fuerte impulso fue lo que hizo que le diera con la puerta en las narices a la persona al otro lado…

**Nota: **si vaya con este Harry que anda rompiendo narices perfectas xDD espero que les guste, lamento la demora jeje, pero bueno, de Mi herido corazón creo me tardare un poquitín más, pero espero que les guste, si no es mucha molestia Rw ~ojitos de cordero~

Con mucho cariño

Hisachari ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora:**

Lamento tanto la larga espera, ahora si que voy a tratar de que sea mejor, gracias a Ann Magus por revisar y ayudarme. Dedicado a Lord Voldemort por su cumpleaños, y no he podido cantarle las mañanitas jeje. Me daré prisa para traerles el siguiente por favor déjenme comentarios, buenos o constructivos, o un no me gusto pero así tendré mas incentivos para seguir.

**Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece. **

**Capitulo.**

Lo primero que Harry piensa cuando abre la puerta es que va a encontrar a alguien como el profesor Lupin, en realidad nunca estuvo tan lejos de algo como en ese momento.

Cuando ve a la persona que esta fuera lo primero que piensa es que le ha ido a visitar.

¿Qué haría Draco Malfoy visitándolo a él?

Entonces se da cuenta de que es una locura pensarlo.

En ese momento la puerta azota con fuerza para ser cerrada y un quejido se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

Bueno, si Harry no hubiese estado seguro de que le había roto la nariz y se hubiera sentido culpable, la perta seguiría cerrada.

-Yo… lo siento… de veras…-

-Tranquilo, suele pasarme- y su tono sonó gangoso, por la delicada mano que apretaba con la fuerza necesaria el pañuelo en la fina nariz, pero, en especial y algo que resulto muy extraño fue su tono afable.

Y cuando la suave risa del rubio se escuchó, Harry supo que ya no era el mismo. Bueno, una de dos, o él seguía siendo el mismo y el rubio había cambiado o bien él estaba delirando, o… bueno no se le ocurría otra cosa, pero no estaba satisfecho con el hecho de que al parecer su ex-enemigo cambiara.

-¿Bueno, tengo que pedir que manden un reemplazo?- Y es que ya nada sonaba ofensivo o cruelmente sarcástico.- Un placer volver a verle señor Potter, bueno, entonces nos vemos.- Saco su varita y devolvió a su nariz su belleza de siempre y con otro movimiento elimino toda la sangre.

-No… pasa.- y nunca en todo lo que llevaba y le faltaba de vida sabría porque lo hizo.

-Una bonita casa Potter.

-Gracias- tras una pausa completo- la decoro Ginny.- y al decir aquello su tono se volvió un poco amargo.

El rubio tan suspicaz como siempre evito en todo lo posible volver a mencionar aquello, ni para una disculpa.

Y se quedaron ahí parados viéndose después de tantos años en un silencio tenso para uno y reflexivo para otro hasta que Harry reacciono.

-Oh, por aquí está mi despacho, sígueme.

Y Draco así lo hizo, con elegancia y discreción, como mandaba la buena cuna.

Observando todo movimiento del rubio por el rabillo del ojo, Harry no alejaba la mano del bolsillo donde llevaba su varita. Dicen que hombre prevenido vale por dos….

Pero al parecer al rubio solo le interesaba observar con curiosidad todo el lugar como si estuviera estudiando las cosas, fruncía el ceño cuando veía algunas habitaciones como fue la cocina, lo cual hizo que Harry se pusiera rojo de pura vergüenza, pues aquella mañana había olvidado limpiar la prueba de que Pel era toda una chef.

Siguió su camino, cruzándose con algunos juguetes que antes de que el pudiera terminar de agacharse para recogerlos, estos habían volado hasta la mesa más cercana, para cuando el volteaba a pedir disculpas, el rubio negaba y le decía cosas como ''Tranquilo, los niños son así'' o ''descuida, eh visto verdaderos casos, además en mi trabajo conviviré mucho con ellos y veré muchas más cosas que solo juguetes''.

Y no es que a Harry le incomodara, tampoco es que quisiera despacharlo como en San Mungo aquella vez que fueron a ver al señor Weasley, mucho menos que estuviera casi trotando, no, sencillamente sus zancadas eran muy grandes.

-Bien aquí está mi despacho.-dijo y sin esperar a que la sangre del rubio se deslizara un milímetro se adentró en él.

Draco lo siguió murmurando un ''permiso'' que Harry escucho perfectamente pero prefirió ignorar.

Estaba lleno de dibujos hechos por sus niños, había toda clase, sus niñas, por ejemplo, lo habían dibujado dándole de comer en manera amistosa a un raro pero tierno dragón, otro donde dibujaban un sol con gafas oscuras en un partido de quiddich donde la snich media lo mismo que una quaffle y los jugadores eran osos, perros, patos… o tal vez eran animagos.

-Bien este…- decía mientras se sentaba y veía al rubio que seguía de pie, un foco en su cabeza se encendió- Oh, este, siéntate por favor.

-Muchas gracias- y ni una media letra sonaba altisonante.

Dios, no tenía armas para correrlo, y su lema era dar una segunda oportunidad a todo aquel que pareciera merecerla… ¡Pero era Malfoy! Bien se calmaría, y hablaría con él, sí, así encontraría algo.

-Bueno, me imagino que te preguntaras qué hago aquí.- Y Harry salió de su cavilación y puso mucha atención, eso era importante, quizá encontrara algo.-Como sabrás, estuve en un juicio en el cual, gracias a su amable aparición a mi favor, todo salió bien, y lo que al principio pareció un castigo, hoy es lo que más me gusta, me parece que dar un servicio social en mi antigua forma de vida sería la perdición, y le aseguro que lo fue en su momento, pero aprendí a cambiar, tu sabes, las familias no confiaban en mí, debo admitir que llevaban algo de razón. Solía tener muy mal carácter.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa que en el Draco Malfoy que Harry recordaba quedaba muy extraña.

Alguien me dio una oportunidad, y la aproveche, en ese tiempo tomaba cualquier cosa que hiciera que mi nombre y apellido se limpiara, por esa razón egoísta fue que me esforcé. Perdía los estribos muy rápido, y a decir verdad estuvieron a punto de echarme varias veces, pero gracias a Merlín, aceptaron mis disculpas y mis esfuerzos.

Aprendí a cambiar, comprendí que los niños no eran como lo fui yo, porque ellos merecen jugar y fue cundo me relaje más, deje de hacerlos llorar, y sobre todo quite esa tensión que había, no te diré que fue instantáneo y tan fácil como suena, me llevó mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo, y a decir verdad comprendí que los niños son almas puras y que fue mi padre el que se equivocó al criarme como hizo, que los sentimientos no son debilidad sino que es al contrario alguien que no siente y no puede demostrar que tiene sangre es alguien débil.

Tuve mis etapas, mi proceso de cambio, pero ahora soy muy bueno con los niños, me gusta mucho cuidarlos, pero sobre todo sé que no son el robot que fui yo. Si, así es, no solo he estado con niños mágicos también con muggles.

-Bueno, pues eso fue…-

-Tranquilo, sé que… bueno no, no lo sé, así que no le culparía si de todas maneras quiere un reemplazo. Mira traje mi carpeta, en ella tengo muchas de las cosas que eh hecho.

No tenía nada que pudiera poner en favor el que le echara con una sonrisa, además, Malfoy le había recordado su bondad de Gryffindor y eso sí que le aterraba. Bueno, pero aterrado le quedaba corto cuando vio la carpeta, llena de buenas cosas que…

Había cosas que podía recordar, así pensando mientras tamborileaba con los dedos en el escritorio, se decidió. Joder, todo el mundo tiene un momento en el que dice "¿Por qué no?'' y Harry supo que este era el suyo.

Si todos merecíamos una segunda… tercera oportunidad, Malfoy no era la excepción.

Y aunque nunca supo que fue aquella fuerza que le impulso, supo que tal vez se arrepentiría aunque no de la manera que el esperaba arrepentirse.

-Bien Malfoy, pero a la mínima queja o…

-Lo sé, mire yo tengo una forma de trabajo, no sé si alguno de los otros que le tocaron la tengan, pero a mí me gusta mucho trabajar en los conocimientos de los niños, su comportamiento, y claro, entretenerlos y no tenerlos aburridos solo con las clases. Mi forma de trabajo es esta:

1.- que aprendan a leer, escribir, contar, hacer operaciones, todo ello, fácil y difícil. En algunos casos les doy otros idiomas, eso depende de usted señor Potter. Puedo enseñarles: español, francés, ruso, alemán o italiano, que son los que manejo bien. También les enseño a tocar el piano. Eso también depende de usted, no se preocupe si así lo quiere pero no tiene el piano, yo tengo uno que puedo traer.

2.- También es importante que aprendan a ser ordenados, ya que eso les ayudara en un futuro no solo a encontrar sus cosas fácilmente y tener buena presentación en las mismas, sino que también les ayudara a que en sus futuros apuntes las cosas sean organizadas de tal modo que les sea fácil el estudiar.

3.- No pretendo hacerlos unos snobs, pero también suelo enseñarles etiqueta, es algo que yo he valorado mucho a lo largo de mi vida, sin ella estoy seguro de que no hubiera sabido guiarme. Por ello también se las enseño y pretendo que aprendan a utilizarla.

4.- Como ya le he dicho, las clases que manejo suenan muy tediosas, pero no lo son, me considero un buen maestro, pero también sé que es importante que los niños se nutran con actividades diarias esas donde su imaginación y creatividad los harán crecer más, así que los dejo jugar por su cuenta un rato, después yo juego con ellos algunos que con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que les gustan y les sirven de mucho. Así que el resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando.

5.- Algo que dejo en claro es que no puedo tenerlos a todos en un mismo grupo, por su diferencia de edades. Por lo tanto les doy los conocimientos de acuerdo a su manera de ver las cosas.

6.- Cada día, yo hago un reporte, el primer día es de conocernos mejor. Igualmente lo hago, todas las noches yo le paso el reporte, y le pido de favor que lo lea, así usted ira al corriente, también pido mucho el apoyo de los padres en cuanto al cariño, no me gusta que los descuiden. Por ello también son los reportes, para que cuando tengan tiempo les feliciten todo aquello en lo que han triunfado y en lo mucho que van avanzando, así como también el contacto físico, que son besos, abrazos, y esas cosas. Para ellos es muy importante todo esto, por ello mientras los padres no están yo trato de darles esa gratificación que los haga sentirse bien, pero nunca pretenderé ocupar su puesto como padre.

Espero que le guste mi forma de trabajo, por favor le pido me dé su opinión.- dijo Malfoy con ese tono profesional, y esa amable cordialidad tan extraña.

-Este… sí, si me parece muy bien, pero la verdad es que yo llego tarde, y muchas veces hecho polvo…

-No importa, yo puedo esperarle despierto, le pido ese tiempo ya que es importante para los pequeños, y también le sugiero que al menos tres veces a la semana llegue a tiempo para leerles un cuento y acostarlos, es bueno para ellos también esa seguridad.

-Está bien, hare todo lo posible, y Malfoy, háblame de tu que es muy extraño eso de usted.

Malfoy asintió. Harry se puso de pie y le pidió que le siguiera. Le explico cómo estaba la casa, le mostro la biblioteca. Y por último las habitaciones ocupadas y le dijo quién o quienes las ocupaban.

-Aquí duermen los medianos, An Sadalmelik y Acmar Eridanus ellos tienen dos años. En esta duermen Pelagus y Sadira. Te podrás dar cuenta por los colores y las cosas, ellas son las mayores, tienen tres años. Y aquí duerme la más pequeña, ella tiene seis meses. Se llama Mirai.

-Bonitos nombres, y tienen lindas historias, aunque para ser sincero nunca pensé que le fueras a poner nombres de estrellas a tus hijos. Pero realmente me gustan, en fin ¿Dónde duermes tú? Ya sabes por alguna emergencia en la noche.

-Ahí, y tu habitación es esta. Están muy cerca todas así que no habrá problemas.

-Una pregunta ¿Por qué solo Mirai tiene habitación para ella sola?

-Pues, como los otros siempre han estado juntos nunca les ha dado por pedir su propia habitación.

Frunció el ceño como si quisiera objetar aquello, pero lo único que dijo fue:-Bueno, la verdad es que viendo sus habitaciones y sus cosas puedo decir mucho de ellos, pero la verdad es que son solo suposiciones, por ello me gustaría conocerlos… la verdad es que me encantaría.

-Sí, bueno, mira, ellos desayunan a las siete, comen a la una, toman el té a las tres y cenan a las ocho.

-Bueno, pues la verdad es que no está bien, me parece bien eso de sus horarios y eso, pero me gustaría que almorzaran, tomaran el té y merendaran, así su día ira más completo. ¿Qué te parece el almuerzo a las diez, la merienda a las cinco y dejamos los demás horarios?

-Pues está bien, pero creo que da lo mismo, además no creo que les quepa hacer todo aquello.- dijo Harry dudando completamente del otro.

-No te preocupes, no los voy a llenar, mira en el desayuno a lo que están acostumbrados, en el almuerzo y la merienda, puede ser un poco de fruta, gelatina o una ensalada que dudo que se la coman, e igualmente en el té y la cena a lo que tengan acostumbrados. No va a ser demasiado.

-Pues, si tú lo dices, tu eres el profesional en niños- no pudo evitar un poco de sarcasmo.

-Bueno, que cosas les gusta hacer.

-Pues a Pel, le gusta cocinar, dibujar y leer cuentos con dibujos, a Sadi hacer cosas que sabe que no debe, al igual que An y Eri, pero ellos prefieren robarse los dulces o irse al jardín.

-Bueno, pues me alegra que mi trabajo sea algo fácil. Con una que le guste la materia ya me siento del otro lado. Te pediré un favor ¿Podría conocerlos ahora?- Y en sus ojos se leían unas honestas ganas de conocerlos.

Y Harry se sintió tan sorprendido como al verlo en su puerta apenas una hora atrás.

-Por favor, es que de verdad tengo ganas de conocerlos…-Y se lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero es que no han visto a su abuela y…

-Potter, sé que no quieres, pero hasta donde mis facultades me dieron a entender me acabas de contratar, así que tarde que temprano los voy a conocer. Solo te pido eso…- y nada de ello sonó sorprendentemente altisonante aunque sí muy molesto, como si estuviera harto de escuchar aquellos pretextos, y por la mente de Harry pasaron miles de escenas de ello. Y extrañamente lo comprendió.

A pesar de ese detalle puso mala cara y quizá sí que fue un poco grosero al contestar:

-Sí, lo he hecho, y la verdad espero no arrepentirme Malfoy.

Draco bajo la mirada y algo en Harry encajo lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir culpable pero él no estaba dispuesto a pedir disculpas, mucho menos a Draco Malfoy. Aun recordaba todo aquello que pasó con él en la escuela, no podía decir qué tipo de escenas realmente pasaron por su cabeza cuando se dijo que eran malas cosas. Pero sobre todo aquello dominaba una intensa culpa. No es que realmente pensara que el rubio fuera a hacer de las suyas, en realidad ya estaba muy cambiado y en eso se podía dar cuenta hasta en el aspecto físico.

-Bueno, en ese caso, espero con más ansias para que estés presente y te des cuenta de que no les haría ningún daño.- esta vez su tono sonó amargo, muy amargo, como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso.

Y Harry se guardó su mala respuesta y asintió con la cabeza para después pedirle que esperara y acomodase sus cosas mientras él iba a por ellos.

O*o*o*o*o*O

Muy enfadado por las tonterías que insinuó el otro, entro en su habitación, de su túnica, en un bolsillo, saco su maleta y renegando la puso en su cama, realmente lo habían logrado hacer enfadar aunque no podía decir que el fuera un santo.

Suspiro con cansancio, como un enfermo que se ha resignado a la muerte.

Estaba cansado, muy cansado, se reflejaba en las ojeras que todas las mañanas ocultaba con el hechizo infalible que su madre usaba para ocultar otras cosas de su hermoso rostro…

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en su rostro. Bueno quizá ahora le iba bien en donde quiera que estuviera, por fin podía descansar. Sin ella nunca hubiese podido aprender a amar a los niños…

Su rostro anguloso y pálido, quizá con el cabello más lago se parecería a su padre, pero ahora mismo, se veía en cualquier lugar donde podía reflejarse su rostro y no veía a su padre, su cabello un poco más abajo de los hombros, siempre recogido. Pero aun así, recordaba haber sido un retrato cuando era un pequeño ¿Qué había cambiado eso? No lo sabía, sonrió, siempre había querido ser como el, que tontería.

Comenzó a guardar su ropa en las cajoneras que había, no era realmente demasiada, le causo un poco de gracia el hecho de que si su madre supiera aquello de que solo llevaba veinte túnicas para solo Merlín sabia cuanto tiempo le diría que estaba loco, si creía que era un pordiosero. Siempre exagerada, siempre Narcissa.

Volvió a suspirar. Sabía perfectamente porque Potter no quería contratarlo, y sabía que por esa misma razón lo había contratado.

Sí, tal vez no lo quisiera cerca, pero Draco sabía que, siempre tan aferrado a los ideales de su casa, quería demostrarle a él y en especial a si mismo que podía soportarlo.

¿Cuántos años habrían pasado desde que el dejo de ser el chiquillo mimado y comenzó a madurar? Tantos… tantos que le dolía.

Saco el piano que con un hechizo había encogido. Bien, lo pondría en su habitación, Potter, ese idiota no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera le pregunto por sus honorarios. Bueno, su padre le había enseñado que para hacer un buen negocio no había que ir directo al dinero, que había que insinuarlo y dejar que el otro preguntara, pero quizá no lo habría insinuado bien.

Ya hablaría de eso después. Volvió a su maleta, saco un cuadro, era de oro blanco, tenía grabadas, como si fuera repujado, unas rosas. Le gustaba tanto, pero lo que lo hacía tan especial es que en él había tres fotos.

Cuanto se podía amar a dos personas con la misma fuerza era inmedible, pero de distintas maneras era incalculable.

Ver la primera le hizo sentirse nostálgico, no sabía como describirlo en realidad, era un dolor en el pecho que le causaba tristeza, pero al verles también sentía un amor que podía eclipsar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, aunque al parecer no todo…

Le enorgullecía ver la segunda, Narcissa estaba sentada en el jardín tomando el té, elegante como siempre, sonriendo a la cámara, pero con una mano acariciaba su vientre, un vientre prominente y entonces volteaba a la puerta, Lucius, siempre frio desde que el tenía cuatro años, sonriendo con una ternura inigualable.

Podía recordar cuando habían tomado la tercera foto. Él era muy pequeño pero podía recordarlo perfectamente, le gustaba ver como sus dos padres sonreían cuando él les sujetaba las manos y los jalaba, sus padres entendiendo se agacharon elegantemente y le dieron un beso en la mejilla, Narcissa en la derecha y Lucius en la izquierda.

Había, sin embargo, un espacio vacío. En él solía haber una foto de el con su padrino. Pero ya no soportaba verla. No podía aceptar lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, si veía cualquier cosa que le recordase a él, podía verlo todo de nuevo.

Por ello no dormía, volvió a suspirar. Dejo el cuadro en la mesita de noche. Mejor no pensar en aquello.

Volvió a su maleta, saco una hechizada caja. La llevo al escritorio, con otro hechizo la devolvió a su tamaño natural. Dentro había libros, partituras y demás curiosidades.

Bueno, no le haría mal practicar un poco antes de empezar a dar clases.

Con elegancia se encamino hacia el piano sosteniendo su más reciente adquisición, un libro antiquísimo que tenía partituras muy hermosas.

Con cuidado abrió el piano, puso las partituras en el atril, coloco con suavidad las manos en las teclas y comenzó…

No conto el tiempo que estuvo ahí, pero no debió ser poco, sabía que a Potter le costaría trabajo pero, desempaco, recordó he incluso toco buena parte del libro, que no es que fuera muy grueso. Pero cuando termino la puerta fue levemente golpeada como si no quisieran interrumpirlo realmente… o más bien eso era precisamente lo que no querían.

Y al abrir la puerta Draco se encuentra con el rostro pesaroso de Harry.

-Eh… bueno…-

-¿Los niños están aquí?-

Incluso el mismo se sorprendió de haber hablado con tanta familiaridad.

-Si...- dijo Harry un poco extrañado pero emprendió el camino para el encuentro con los pequeños.

¿Qué rayos significaba toda esa confianza? ¿Qué se creía el rubio ese? Pues bien el no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada.

Cuando entraron, Pel cargaba a la pequeña que fue a parar a los brazos de su padre en cuanto este entro.

El porte frio de aquel al que guiaba se desvaneció por una postura tan parecida a la de McGonagall, aunque al observarlos su escrutinio fue idéntico al de Severus Snape.

-Buenas tardes, pequeños- con el termino pequeños los hijos de Harry sonrieron mas animados.

-¿Vas a ser nuestra nueva mami?

Y Harry casi se va de espalda, pero lo detuvo sorpresivamente la suave y melodiosa risa, esa que nunca había escuchado mientras el rubio y el eran compañeros de escuela.

Sintió como todo el se erizaba, era extrañamente excitante.

-No preciosa, pero voy a cuidarlos y a enseñarles montones de cosas, mientras papi trabaja- dijo con dulzura, una que en el recuerdo de Harry no encajaba- Pero espero divertirme mucho con ustedes, aunque eso no significa que van a tomarme fácilmente el pelo- dijo con un poco de severidad viendo a Eri y An.

-Bueno mis niños, su nombre es Draco Malfoy, el los va a cuidar, será su tutor, mientras yo no este deben obedecerlo en todo lo que les diga, bueno Malfoy, creo que tu te harás cargo de las presentaciones pertinentes- dudo un poco, veía a Mirai y luego a Malfoy- Bien yo…-

-No te preocupes, me encanta cargar bebes, permíteme.- y sin esperar otra cosa se la quito de los brazos.

-Bueno, - no queriendo causar una gran pelea, continuo- los dejo para que se conozcan. Por favor compórtense.

Y Draco sabia que ese _compórtense_ no fue solamente para los niños. Vio como el pelinegro se dirigía a la chimenea y como las llamas verdes se lo tragaban.

-Bienvenido al hospital señor Potter

-Me gustaría pasar a ver a Ginny.

-Por supuesto. Ya sabe donde esta la habitación, pero…

Harry siguió con su camino, sordo a todo lo que le rodeaba. Llego a una puerta con una numeración que ya ni siquiera tenia caso ver, entro, se sentó en el taburete al lado de la cama de Ginny, y mas por inercia que otra cosa tomo la mano de la chica pelirroja que dormía en ella.

-Hola Gin. Te vas a reír pero, recuerdas que antes de casarnos te dije que estaba enamorado. Pues hace poco vi a aquel chico, nunca me imagine que terminaría como lo ha hecho, pero sigue igual. Aunque te reirías si te dijera que actué como una quinceañera despechada cuando llego. Pero a pesar de todo, yo… No pude evitarlo y termine aceptando que entrara de nuevo a mi vida.- Una risa amarga acompaño a la caricia que Harry dio a la mejilla de la chica.- Perdóname, te lo prometí, lo sé, y soy muy estúpido pero, la verdad- sonrió de lado, con ironía- no me arrepiento. Así quizá lo pueda vigilar mejor y tal vez no me sienta tan mal por haberlo dejado solo aquella vez.

O*o*o*o*O

-Yadira. Deja de golpearme.

-Vuelve a decirme Yadira y te golpeare… otra vez.

-¿Yadira?

-Sí, siempre que nos llevaban a ver a la tía de mi padre ella le decía así. Pero es que ella es muy desagradable.-dijo Pelagus arrugando su pequeña nariz.

Draco rio.- Yo también tuve una tía que era muy desagradable, pero apuesto a que nunca podrán conocer a nadie tan desagradable como mi tía abuela Walburga. Ella si que era horrible.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, pero que dibujamos ahora. Yo ya termine.

-¡No! Yo aun no termino- dijo Acmar.

-Bien, entonces veamos lo que dibujamos. ¿Quién empieza?

-Tu!

-Bueno, entonces miren.-dijo mostrando un dibujo de… bien algo dudoso.

-¿Qué es?

-Es un hipogrifo.- dijo con aire importante, como si hubiese hacho alguna obra de arte.

-Parece un puff-

-Si se parece al puff que mamá tenía en una foto.

-¡Un puff!- dijo medio indignado.- Pues no lo es, este es una bestia feroz, es un hipogrifo, un rey hipogrifo.- dijo con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Sabes? Eres raro.

-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber cariño

-Pues porque tus ojos se iluminan, pero tu voz y tu rostro no cambian, no mucho al menos.

-Lo sé, y lamento no poderles ayudar en eso.

-Hablas raro

Draco rió, y después de ver los demás dibujos los niños empezaron a confiar mas en el, lo supo cuando le llamaron amigo.

Después comenzaron a contarle las cosas que les lastimaban.

O*o*o*o*O

La casa está sumida en una gran penumbra, esta silenciosa, la preocupación toma forma en su rostro, que sacando rápidamente la varita se culpa por haber confiado en él. Revisa el primer piso, todo está limpio y aterradoramente silencioso. Comienza a subir las escaleras con sigilo y llega al segundo piso. Va en silencio, y descubre que de las habitaciones de sus pequeños sale una luz, en una de las habitaciones la luz es de lo que el reconoce como las lámparas que ellos encienden para que la noche no los asuste. Un poco más tranquilo, pero aun sin total confianza entra en la habitación, su corazón da un respiro que destensa todos sus músculos y guarda su varita.

Cada quien en su cama, bien arropados, tranquilos y con sus pequeñas caritas de ángeles duermen, parece que Malfoy no es tan malo con los niños después de todo.

Después de observar a sus hijos unos minutos más, consiguiendo tranquilizarse, se dirige a la habitación de sus niñas, la puerta no estaba cerrada del todo como si al salir no quisiera hacer demasiado ruido. Pero realmente en lo que se fijó, fue en la suave voz que él conocía muy bien a pesar de que no era el tono en el que recordaba haberla escuchado.

-Y entro en la habitación del príncipe y la ahora princesa, y cuanto más se acercaba, más claramente le oía susurrar el nombre de su amada, esa que descansaba a su lado.

Empujo un poco la puerta, podía verlos, Malfoy estaba de espalda a él, sus pequeñas estaban frunciendo el ceño entre sueños Malfoy hizo una pausa. Solo una ligera para acomodarse a Mirai en el otro brazo.

-¿Y luego que paso?- la voz de Sadira le llego perezosa y casi dormida, su rostro tenía una expresión de concentración que era complicada de describir, parecía que estaba dispuesta a escuchar el cuento hasta el final, pero la voz suave de Malfoy no la estaba ayudando.

-Pues entonces, miro la daga que le habían entregado sus hermanas, y supo que su amor era más grande, que no podría hacerlo, que simplemente prefería morir antes que ver morir a aquel que era dueño de su corazón.

Y simplemente veía como él y su voz seguían guiando con dulzura a sus pequeñas al mundo donde Morfeo mora. Cuando termino el cuento, incluso Harry estaba relajado y con una ganas de irse a la cama y que el rubio le leyera uno de esos cuentos que contaba tan bien. Y Harry teniendo aun sus muchas dudas, supo que el rubio era muy bueno con los niños.

-Buenas noches pequeñas- dijo y con dulzura les arropo y con suavidad para no perturbar sus sueños, deposito un suave beso en sus frentes.

-Buenas noches amigo Draco.- Las dos vocecitas de las pequeñas criaturas llegaron adormiladas como si eso fuese lo último que pudieron decir antes de caer en un profundo y pacifico sueño. Sus ojitos cerrados dieron la inminente noticia de que aquello fue con exactitud lo que había pasado.

El suave beso que deposito en la frente de cada una de las pequeñas fue dulce, tierno y Harry puedo asegurar que era casi maternal.

Algo dentro de él sintió como si se derritiera, no era de deseo, ese que había sentido hace tanto tiempo, ahora era la ternura de… tuvo el impulso de agitar su mente para quitar sus pensamientos cuando el suave susurro le llego:

-Señor Potter, buenas noches no lo escuche cuando llego.

-Me imagino- dijo viendo como el chico frente a el se deslizaba con Mirai en brazos.

-Me imagino que querrá cargarla.- Se la extendió; cuando Harry la tuvo en brazos le acomodo una pequeña cobija que había atraído con magia.

Y lo supo. Sí, sus pequeños estarían bien con el. De alguna manera sabia que el Draco Malfoy que había conocido junto a Ron y Hermione no estaba, nunca volvería. Pero, el otro… El estaba ahí, viéndolo con sus ojos tan extrañamente expresivos.

-Por favor, no me hables de usted, háblame de tu.

Draco bajo la mirada y salió diciendo.

-Me imagino que querrá hablar en su estudio. Supongo que será donde tan amablemente me atendió esta tarde.- Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la planta de abajo a la puerta donde estaba el despacho de Harry.


End file.
